Hibino vs Dracula
by chilled monkey
Summary: A dark presence has arrived in Tokyo, namely Count Dracula. Can even the Invincible Ore-sama prevail against this ancient evil?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Hareluya II Boy" or of the Universal Monsters. This story is a work of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from it.

* * *

"Move it Ichijou! You're holding Ore-sama up" Hibino complained as he and Ichijou made their way down the street at a brisk walk.

"What's the hurry? The restaurant's not going anywhere" Ichijou pointed out.

"What's the hurry? Are you even stupider than Ore-sama thought?" Hibino snorted. "What if they run out of okonomiyaki before we get there?"

"That's never happened before."

Before Hibino could reply a familiar voice called out, "Yoh!"

They stopped walking. Just in front of them was Yamana. She was at her usual spot with a blanket on the ground on which she displayed the latest items of silver jewellery she'd made.

"Hi Yamana" said Ichijou. "Sorry, I hadn't realised we'd come so far."

"Yes I saw how quickly you were walking" she replied with an amused smile. "Eager to get to the restaurant Hibino?"

He snorted again. "Well I suppose we can stop for a bit then."

Ichijou studied the blanket, noting how little jewellery was on it. "I take it a lot of people are buying today."

"Today and the day before" she replied. "Since those rumours started people have been buying cross-shaped jewellery like crazy."

"What rumours?" Hibino asked.

"Haven't you heard? There have been rumours of a shadowy figure in this area and people feeling tired and lifeless all the time" Ichijou replied. "The rumours are it's a vampire."

Hibino laughed loudly. "A vampire! That's ridiculous!"

"I don't know, we've seen ghosts and evil spirits" Ichijou pointed out. "Why not vampires as well?"

"Yes we know that ghosts are real" Hibino admitted. "But a vampire? A pasty-faced moron in a fancy suit and a cape that talks with a silly accent?" He laughed again. "That's just too dumb!"

"Still we should be careful" said Yamana. "Here."

She reached into her pocket and took out a pair of silver cross necklaces. "I saved these for you guys" she said as she handed them over.

"Thanks" said Ichijou as he accepted one and put it on. Hibino muttered a "thanks" and nonchalantly put the other in his pocket. Ichijou started to take out his wallet but Yamana just smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm giving them to you, no charge."

"I really think we should…"

"Yes thank you Yamana" Hibino hastily interrupted. "Now we need to be going." With that he started dragging Ichijou away.

"See you guys tomorrow" she called after them.

"See you" Ichijou called back.

She giggled as they disappeared around a corner.

* * *

That evening, after the sun had gone down, Hibino took his motorcycle out for a spin in the financial district. With a full moon and countless glittering stars overhead he zoomed down the road, the towering windowless walls around him nothing but a blur.

"Ore-sama is the fastest!" Hibino yelled as he further increased his speed. He had no worries about getting caught; at this time the streets here were practically empty. He could speed around as much as he liked.

And then, as if appearing out of thin air, someone was standing in the road right in front of him!

With an alarmed yell Hibino braked hard and swerved to the side. His bike screeched to a halt and he looked around for the figure, ready to berate him for getting in his way, but to his astonishment he couldn't see anybody.

_Impossible. Ore-sama saw him, he was right there. _

Hibino got off his bike and walked over to where he had seen the figure. He didn't notice a cloud of white mist materialise behind him.

"Good evening." The voice was accented but perfectly understandable. Startled, Hibino spun around to face the speaker.

In front of him was a black-haired man dressed in an evening suit of finest black silk with a black cape lined with red silk draped over his shoulders. In contrast to his well-tailored outfit his skin was translucently pale and his eyes were red.

"Who the hell are you?" Hibino demanded. "And what's with that outfit? Are you the one causing all those dumb vampire rumours?"

"I am Count Dracula" he replied calmly. "And you are Hibino Hareluya."

Hibino grinned. "Ah, of course you've heard of Ore-sama."

"Indeed. I have come from a great distance in search of you" Dracula replied. "I would like you to return with me to Transylvania."

"You want Ore-sama to work for you?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Hibino laughed. "Too bad. Ore-sama is nobody's lackey."

"You have no choice Hibino-san." He smiled, light gleaming off the points of two long sharp fangs. "I am your master now."

Hibino's amused look became an angry scowl. "Why you…?"

He threw a punch but to his surprise his fist passed through empty air as Dracula dissolved into mist and disappeared. The force of the blow spun him around and when he managed to steady himself Dracula was again standing in front of him. Before Hibino could attack again, Dracula's eyes glowed. As their gazes met his mind went blank and he stood limply.

"You cannot resist. You will obey my every command" said Dracula with an evil smile.

"I will obey, master" said Hibino dully, his eyes glazed over.

Dracula laughed wickedly.

* * *

"Good morning Ichijou" said Yamana as she met him outside the school front gate.

"Good morning Yamana" he replied. "Any sign of Hibino?"

She shook her head. "None."

Ichijou sighed. "He probably stayed up all night playing games again. Oh well, he'll show up later."

She nodded in agreement.

They went to class fully expecting Hibino to strut in at some point later on. Yet as the day went on he still didn't appear. When school finished they met up again at the front gate.

"I haven't seen Hibino all day" she said.

"Me neither" he replied with a frown. "It's not like him to not show up at all."

"Maybe he's sick" she suggested.

"Maybe. Let's call his father and check."

* * *

A few moments later Yamana watched as Ichijou spoke to Hibino's father on a public telephone. He hung up and turned to her, looking more worried than ever.

"Harebane ji-san said that Hibino went out for a drive on his bike last night. He never came home."

"Then we have to look for him!" Yamana exclaimed.

"I know" he agreed.

Over the next few hours they checked out all of Hibino's favourite hang-out areas, including the okonomiyaki restaurant and the arcade. Sure enough they found no trace of him.

"This doesn't make any sense" said Ichijou as they left Live House Dali, the final place they'd looked. "He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air."

"We should ask everyone we know to help us look for him" Yamana suggested.

"I agree. Someone must know something."

* * *

Ichijou and Yamana told all their friends about Hibino's disappearance and asked them to call if they heard or saw anything to indicate where he was. Everyone was happy to help.

The next day Ichijou and his band were rehearsing at Live House Dali while Yamana listened to them. Despite his best efforts it was clear that Ichijou was distracted and unfocused.

"What's with you? You're rhythm's all off" Amamiya complained.

"Leave him alone" said Yamana firmly. "He's worried about Hibino."

Amamiya winced. "Sorry, I didn't think" he apologised.

"It's okay."

Just then the door opened and Yamana's childhood friend Natsumi came in.

"Michiru, Ichijou-san" she said.

"Natsumi" Yamana replied with a smile.

Natsumi smiled back but it faded a moment later. "I've found Hibino-san but there's something strange."

"What do you mean?" Ichijou asked.

"My uncle told me he saw someone fitting Hibino-san's description getting on-board a black yacht at the marina two nights ago. There was some guy in a suit and cape with him."

Ichijou and Yamana exchanged concerned looks. They knew they had to check this out.

"Thanks Natsumi" she said.

"Be careful!" Natsumi said. "My uncle told me he had a bad feeling about that yacht."

"We will."

* * *

The sun had set and stars were glittering in the deep blue sky by the time they arrived at the marina. Ichijou parked his bike and he and Yamana climbed off.

"Do you really think the rumours are true Ichijou?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I wish we'd prepared more" he replied.

"At least we have these" she pointed out, tapping her finger against the silver cross necklace she wore.

"I know" he agreed, putting his hand around the one she had given him. "Well, let's go."

He opened the gate to the marina and they stepped through it. As they walked down the jetty they realised that there was no sound except the waves lapping against the hulls of the moored boats. Not even the cawing of seagulls.

It took only a few moments to find the black yacht. Although its design was sleek and modern there was something unsettling about it that sent a chill through Ichijou as he looked at it. Written in red letters on the port bow was the name _Night Star. _

They warily stepped onto the stern. Ichijou listened carefully at a door and found that it was unlocked. He pushed it open and they went through.

"If Hibino is in here somewhere how are we going to find him?" Ichijou wondered as they walked through the corridors below deck. Their surroundings were perfectly innocuous, with wooden walls and glowing square lights in the ceilings, but the creepy feeling that something was not right persisted.

"You remember when Natsumi took us all out on her uncle's yacht?" Yamana asked.

"Yeah."

"If this yacht has the same structure then it shouldn't be hard to find our way around. We should start looking at the saloon" she suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

After a little while navigating the ship's corridors Ichijou and Yamana came to a door. He listened at it for a moment but heard nothing. Deciding it was safe he opened the door.

On the other side was the saloon. The walls were oak-panelled and the floor was covered by a deep red carpet. Against the walls were two settees and in the middle of the room was an oak table. Heavy black curtains were draped over the windows. The room was lit by an ornate lamp that hung from the ceiling. In one corner stood a familiar figure.

"Hibino!" Ichijou and Yamana exclaimed simultaneously as they ran over to him. To their surprise he didn't react. He merely stood perfectly still. His eyes were glazed and his pale face was expressionless.

"Hibino it's us, Ichijou and Yamana" he said. "We're here to help you."

There was no response.

"What's wrong with him?" Yamana asked.

Before Ichijou could reply they were startled by a sudden burst of evil laughter. They spun around to find themselves face to face with Count Dracula.

"He cannot hear you" the Count explained. "He is completely under my power. As you will be."

His eyes glowed as he looked them both right in the face, but to his surprise nothing happened. Then he noticed the silver crosses around their necks. Dracula immediately recoiled, bringing his hands up in front of his face.

"No, not that wretched symbol! While they wear it I cannot control their minds!"

"Wow, he really is a vampire" said Yamana.

"What do you want with Hibino?" Ichijou asked.

"Simple. Once I heard of the power he possesses I knew that I must acquire it for myself" Dracula replied. "And I will not be denied. My minions will deal with you."

He snapped his fingers and two monstrous figures lumbered into the room. Ichijou and Yamana stared at them in astonishment.

The first was a seven foot tall giant wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless brown vest. His skin and his close-cropped hair were a dull grey. Strangest of all he had a pair of bolts in his neck and his arms had seams like those of a mannequin.

The second also wore blue jeans. His entire body was covered in brown fur and he had pointed ears, sharp fangs and claws.

"Now I've seen everything" said Ichijou.

"Frankenstein, Werewolf, destroy them!" Dracula commanded.

Frankenstein charged at Ichijou and swung his fists in a series of punches that he narrowly evaded. He responded with a gut punch that landed with a low _clung! _

"Arrrgh!" Ichijou cried as he gripped his throbbing fist. _What is that thing made of?_

Frankenstein sent him flying backwards with a back-fist punch and he hit the wall hard. He dazedly got up as the monster charged at him again, fist drawn back for a devastating blow.

At the last second he leapt aside and Frankenstein ran right into the wall with such force that he crashed right through the hull and fell into the sea with a _splash! _Ichijou peered through the hole to see Frankenstein's head and limbs detach. These separated pieces of the monster then sank beneath the waves.

"I guess he wasn't water-proof" Ichijou mused. A second later he cried out in alarm as Dracula seized him and effortlessly lifted him over his head.

"Fool! You think you can defeat Count Dracula? I will break you like a twig!"

Yamana nimbly dodged out of the way as the Werewolf leaped forwards. With a growl it turned to face her, and as it did so she reached into her pocket and took out another silver cross. The Werewolf opened its jaws to howl and she threw the cross right into its mouth.

The howl was abruptly cut off as it swallowed the cross with a gulp. For a second it stood still with a comical look of bewilderment and then it disappeared in a puff of white smoke, leaving a little Yorkshire terrier in its place.

"Aw" she cooed as she crouched down and scratched behind its ears. The terrier wagged its tail happily.

Hearing Ichijou's cry she looked over and gasped as she saw Dracula lift him overhead. She stood up and hurried over to Hibino.

"Hibino! Ichijou needs you" she yelled. He still didn't respond, even when she gripped his arms and shook him. Then a look of realisation spread over her face as she recalled what Dracula had said.

"That's it."

Yamana took the necklace she'd given Hibino out of his pocket and quickly put it around his neck. His eyes cleared and he shook his head as he came out of the trance.

"What's going on?"

"Ichijou's in trouble!" She pointed to Ichijou as he struggled against Dracula's hold.

Hibino grinned and leaped forwards, landing a knee strike to Dracula's face that staggered him. Ichijou dropped to the floor.

"Hibino, he's afraid of crosses" he said as he scrambled to his feet.

Hibino's grin broadened as he reached behind his back and pulled out a huge metal cross. At the sight of it Dracula froze, his face twisted in fear. Without hesitation Hibino brought the cross up over his head and then clobbered the Count with it!

Dracula dropped to the floor and before their eyes he crumbled into a pile of dust. The three of them stared at the vampire's remains.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" Ichijou mused philosophically.

"Especially if you go up against Ore-sama" Hibino laughed.

"Well at least it's over now" said Yamana as she resumed scratching the terrier's ears.

Hibino's grin faded. "Wait, where are we? And how did Ore-sama get here?"

"It's a long story" said Ichijou.

* * *

A few days later Yamana and Ichijou were strolling down the bright, sunny street.

"How is that little terrier?" Ichijou asked.

"He's fine. I took him to the animal shelter and they've found a home for him."

"I'm glad. I suppose now that the vampire rumours have stopped people aren't panic-buying cross jewellery anymore. I hope you haven't lost many customers."

"Not at all" she replied cheerfully. "Actually I'm relieved. It was getting hard to keep up with demand."

Just then her smile was replaced by a puzzled look. Before Ichijou could ask what was wrong a hand seized his shoulder and spun him around. He screamed in fright as he looked into a pale face with two long fangs.

"Hibino" Yamana said firmly as she realised who it was.

Hibino laughed hysterically as he pulled off the vampire mask. "You should have seen your face Ichijou!"

Yamana started laughing as well. A moment later Ichijou relaxed and started laughing too.


End file.
